Only Casual
by QTrekky
Summary: Axel believes his relationship with XIII to be a casual one. A casual glance, a casual thought. Yaoi, meaning BOY LOVE if you don't like it, please don't read it. Axel/Roxas one shot. Implied Axel/Demyx. Lemon. We don't own Kingdom Hearts or its character


Rea: So, this is one of my stories. Please review and I really hope you love it. Like most of these, I wrote this one a while ago (Probably 3-5 months now.) and I still haven't posted it.

Summary: Axel believes his relationship with XIII to be a casual one. A casual glance, a casual thought. Yaoi, meaning BOY LOVE if you don't like it, please don't read it. Axel/Roxas one shot. Implied Axel/Demyx. Lemon. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in any way!

Only Casual by QTrekky

The day and time would not have been important even if Axel could remember them. The memory of it was vague as it was. Petty details never mattered with memories that were vague. But how could he be expected to remember such a common day? Nothing unusual at all had gone on until it happened.

Sure, he had taken casual glances at XIII before. he had always thought about it in casual ways-just a passing idea. "He's cute" or "what a pretty face." or "nice figure." But all these thoughts hardly ever came together to form "We should..." Axel did remember telling Dexyx once: "He's do-able." Other than that, the idea of being with Roxas was nonexistent.

Until then, the day had gone by as usual. Every member went about their duties Axel was done. Done and bored. So, he wandered aimlessly, looking for Dexyx, or some other cute boy he could look at. And originally, he meant to just look. Dexyx was shy, in his own way. Sort of of a wimp when Axel said "Let's go."

And he's day "Axel..."

"We should have sex. Let's do it."

"No...no..."

At the same time, of course, Demyx would caress him back, allowing Axel to think he would get farther. But he knew better today. He just wanted to look today. Besides, Demyx's whining sort of turned him on. Maybe he could get him to play his Sitar, and when he played:

"You know, rock stars usually take of their shirts _at least_." Demyx would pause and blush and whine some more. Complain about how Axel only cared about getting into his Organization XIII trench coat. So, Axel ran into Roxas. Literally.

And Roxas' hand, just gently, brushed Axel's inner thigh as they clashed. Seeing Roxas' big blue eyes stare up at him, feeling that first touch of accidental sensuality brushing his leg, Axel acted instinctivly. One hand ran itself up Roxas' body from his stomach to his shoulder, where it rested, holding XIII in place. The other hand came up to roxas' cheek, brushing down the soft skin, barely touching.

It was a decision made in an instant. Not from sexuallity or love, but because it couldn't be explained. Axel couldn't explain why he had done that since "It felt natural" wouldn't go over in a way that led to a real conversation.

To avoid akwardness, Axel threw caution to the wind and said sensualy "Thirteen. You haven't been initiated yet."

Roxas paused as he realized for the first time why Axel was still holing onto him. A few seconds went by. Roxas stared into Axels' eyes, and when they refused to give anything away, he replied "Initiated? Really? I thought I'd done that?" Well, he wasn't about to question a superior's wants or needs. At least not this early in his adoption by Organization Thriteen.

Axel smilled, noting Roxas's sexual tone. "Not with me."

They kissed. Actually, Axel kissed Roxas. Axel leaned in, backing Roxas against the wall, and forced his lips to the blond's. Roxas closed his eyes and Axel depend the kiss, spreding Roxas's lips. He sucked lightly on Roxas's lower lip, then pushed his tounge in. The kiss became more passionate. Roxas began to maon and Axel's hands ran throgugh Thirteen's hair. Their tongues entwined. Suddenly, Roxas broke away. Axel could see why. The boy was gasping for breath. He slid from the stunned Axel's grasp and began to pull his hand along to the right.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked.

"Being initiated." replied Roxas.

Together, they slid into Roxas' room.

Roxas leaned back until he fell gacefully onto his bed.

"The only thing..." Axel said "That could make this better...is if you were coated in rose petals."

"Romantic." Roxas teased.

"Well, you're already so beautiful."

A faint blush tinted Roxa's face, nothing like the full-on blushes Demyx gave. Roxas was boilder.

Axel pinned Roxas to the bed with his hands and began to grind slowly against him, all cloths on still. Roxas moaned in reckless abandon, uncaring to if they got or didn't."Oh...ah...ahhhh...mnn...Axel...oh, Axel!"

"Yes, keep moning,...Roxas..." Axel pulled away for a second to force Roxa's pants down.

Thirteen's member slid out. Roxas sighed in relief. It was hard already, and small drops of cum were slidding down over it.

Axel licked his lips, dying to taste the white liquid that dribbled slowly down one side. But instead he took off Roxa's coat and shirt. He left his own cloths on.

"Let me suck it..." Axel said needily.

Roxas moaned again as Axel's tounge touched the tip on Thirteens sex. He sampled the cum , then slowly enclosed the tip in his mouth and began to suck ever so slowly.

"Oh, Axel! Fill me!" Roxas cried.

Axel unbottoned his own pants. "You don't have to ask, Roxas." He took his shirt and coat off as well before rubbing the members together, wetting his own with Roxas' cum.

He probbed two fingers into Roxas, who tensed. He seemed to know to relax bofore Axel tried anything else, though. Axel streched Roxas with more bofore moving his cock to enter Roxas slowly.

"Tight..." Axel wispered heatedly.

"Deeper!" Roxas replied.

Axel began to thrust, hitting Roxa's prostrate as he want. His fingers stroaked Roxas's sex. Axel filled Roxas first, and the blond screamed until he climaxed. Thirteen bucked wildly and cried Axel's name as his body convulsed and shook in pleasure. Axel's member stayed in Roxas, where the contactions of Thriteen's body drove him wild. Axel's member finally slid from Roxas' tight hole and cum spilled out of the boy.

They lay in silence for only a moment. Axel spoke first. "Same time tomarow?"

Roxas nodded. Quietly, so quietly it was barely heard, Roxas said "I think our relationship has jst gotten a little more than casual. "

Rea: Please review...and though this is seriously the worst lemon I think I've ever written,I hope you loved it!!


End file.
